Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 17: Seeking Clues
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 17: Seeking Clues "So exhausted" said a complaining Roxanne while walking "thanks to that rock n' roll freak, our horses fled without us realizing anything" said Rocky pissed about what happened "my feet hurt sooooo mmuuuuchhh" said Ember who was crying in complaint while walking slowly "guys, i can see a town" said Oceania smiling while pointing at a town that was barely visible from their current location "great, let's go guys" said Hawk happy. A lot of time passed and the gang was in the tavern that was full with people of all types, much to the gang's surprise "wow, first time we meet so many people in a tavern" commented a surprised Roxanne "i doubt we will find any clue here" said Rocky while looking around in doubt while then a waiter appeared "hello kids, what you would like?" he asked politely, making them think about it "now that i think about it, we didn't have any good meal in a while, did we?" wondered Roxanne to the others' excitement "so you mean...?" "yes, sir, bring us a huge and juicy pork with potatoes" she ordered with sparkling eyes "excellent choice, and what would you like to drink?" asked the waiter while writing down well, since we are still young, give us juice she said as you wish said the waiter and then left. Hawk then looked at Roxanne with a troubled face "hey Roxy, how come you came back to your usual self?" he asked, grabbing her attention and making her slightly melancholic "our journey began recently, but i realized that if i focus too much on its purpose then i would lose myself, meaning that Diana would have won" she said, making the others smile "so i decided that we will find the stones and if possible, save Diana from her darkness, all without losing ourselves to despair" she ended up claiming while clenching her fist fully determined "that's our Roxy" said Oceania happy with what she heard and a hooded man that just entered silently fixed his gaze upon the group. "I'm stuffed said Ember while rubbing her belly we feel you said Rocky and Hawk did you enjoy the meal? asked thr waiter politely "yes sir, it was excellent" replied Oceania to his delight "thank you for your comment young miss". Roxanne then had a more serious look "sir, i'm sure that during your time working here you must have met many mages" "you are right young girl, many mages have preferred our tavern for fheir meals over the years" he replied with a lot of pride in that, with Roxanne having a curious look now "i'm sure that you must have heard by mistake a conversation or two" she said, making the waiter looking away nervous "s-so?" "has any of those mages ever mentioned anything related to magic stones?" she asked to the group's collected smiles due to the way she brought up their desired subject, while the hooded man gripped his glass of beer tigher in anticipation. The waiter then got sceptical for a moment "hmm, there was a party of mages that was looking for a map that would show them the location of some elemental stones" he said and the group's faces were shining "w-what happened next?" asked Hawk impatient "they found that map, but their journey proved disastrous, everyone except one died and he left that map in the library outside our town". Everyone was silent from what they heard and Roxanne managed to find the courage to continue questioning "is that map still in that library?" "that library stopped functioning ten years ago, so it might still be there" he replied positive "thank you so much sir" she said thankful "it's my job, by the way, this is your bill" he said as he showed them the bill, shocking them greatly "t-that amount is..." "practically all of our money!" they shouted panicked. Meanwhile, the hooded man left money on his table as he got up "interesting..." he said to himself "i shall claim this map in the name of Diana-sama!" he claimed while revealing red glowing eyes.